1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly structure, more particularly to an eyeglasses assembly structure enabling the change of either temples or strap on frame.
2. Brief Description of Prior Arts
Generally, eyeglasses available on the market have diversified functions and styles. According to the functions, Eyeglasses can be substantially divided into exercise eyeglasses, sun glasses, presbyopic and myopia eyeglasses for vision correction. Among them, the exercise eyeglasses are mainly for users to wear in strenuous exercises, so as to prevent the eyeglasses from falling off in vigorous activities such as jogging or jumping. Hence, stability in wearing is more emphasized in the exercise eyeglasses than ordinary eyeglasses. Current exercise eyeglasses structure mainly have lens mounting apertures provided on the frame thereof so as to allow the lenses to be mounted therein, and perforations are also formed on both sides of the frame so that a strap can combine its two ends in the perforations of the frame. When wearing the exercise eyeglasses, users can tie the strap of the exercise eyeglasses on the head. In this manner, users can avoid the eyeglasses from falling off in strenuous dynamic exercise such as jogging or playing ball by the strap tying around the head.
When users want to engage in sedentary activities such as reading, word processing or attending formal occasions, they mostly wear ordinary eyeglasses having temples attached thereto, as ordinary eyeglasses having temples are more comfortable without the binding feeling of being tied tightly by the strap on head. Besides, ordinary eyeglasses look more aesthetic and are easier to match with costumes, so most ordinary users may purchase both exercise and ordinary eyeglasses to cope with both occasions of conducting dynamic as well as sedentary activities. Substantially, the exercise eyeglasses and the ordinary eyeglasses are designed in such a manner as to have the same elements and functions as well except the difference of arrangement of either a strap or temples. However, since users have to buy both types of exercise eyeglasses and ordinary eyeglasses, and this not only results in economic burden of users but also the exercise eyeglasses are often idled in the room corner when not in use, resulting in waste of resource.
In view of the above disadvantages on the design of conventional eyeglasses, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes the present invention according to his long-term abundant experience in development and manufacturing activities in relevant fields, and based on the improvement conducted on the conventional eyeglasses structure.